


[podfic] Shards

by arkadyevna



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Gore, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofShardsbyVortaBurnish.Drifting is a dangerous profession. It leaves its marks.
Relationships: The Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) & The Guardian (Hyper Light Drifter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142759) by [VortaBurnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortaBurnish/pseuds/VortaBurnish). 



**Original:** [Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142759) by VortaBurnish. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

 **Length:** 00:15:28

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4svtw5xaj327rls/%255BHYLD%255D_Shards.mp3/file) : **6.01 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have recorded this for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the whole 'first podfic in a fandom' thing, I completely neglected to edit this. And cause these were sitting around in my little archive, I edited these and am throwing these lovingly into the arms of [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'gore'.


End file.
